This invention relates to lithography and in particular to a registration pin for use in a pin registration system for recording a developable latent image upon a sensitized lithographic plate.
In one form of lithography a photographic negative image of all subject matter to be reproduced is prepared on a light table or other suitable device and then the image must be transferred precisely to the lithographic plate which is to be developed and used in the printing press.
Typically a mask sheet is prepared on a light table and then the mask sheet is aligned with a lithographic plate in a platemaker for transfer of the latent image thereto by exposure to a light of suitable intensity and duration. As the art has developed, some printing presses available for use in this process have developed their own particular alignment pins requiring corresponding and mating holes to be available in the separately prepared mask sheets such as those prepared utilizing the layout board of the type shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,349 issued Aug. 18, 1981 to Beasley et al. This has necessitated either using a specific layout board and alignment pin configuration which locks one into using a particular manufacturers complete system or else stocking a wide variety of materials for each type of press and alignment system.
To aid in a proper understanding of the background and significance of the present invention, Applicant hereby incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,349 to Beasley et al. issued Aug. 18, 1981.